A Reminder of Us
by DopeRanger
Summary: My first One-Shot. How Ranger feels about his daughter going on her first date. A little bad language.


Hi Guys! Since I'm having a hard time writing my story I decided to try writing a One-Shot. This is my first one and I think I corrected all of my mistakes.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

I sat in my chair and watched my wife and daughter run in and out of the room while getting her ready for her date.

Yes her date. 

The moment a father dreads. Our oldest daughter Seraphina or Sera is only 14. She looks more like her mother Stephanie than the rest of our children. Sera has Steph's curly brown hair and her bright blue eyes,her skin is a bit darker than her mother's. I can think back to the day when we brought her home. My little girl in her mother's arms sleeping with a small smile on her wasn't even _that_ long ago.

**She's too young to go on a date. **

**She's too young to like boys. **

**She's too young for boys to like her.**

"Dad how do I look?" Sera stood in front of me in a sparkling pink dress that came down to her knees. I was speechless while I looked up at her.

This was really happening.

"Carlos!" Stephanie called out and I slid my blank face into place. "You look nice Querida." I raised my newspaper high enough to cover my face until they both stomped away obviously not pleased with my reaction.

The doorbell rang and Stephanie ran to the door almost falling on little Stephen's shoes in the hallway. The door opened and she introduced herself.

"Hi Come in. I'm Seraphina's mom." I could hear the footsteps but I couldn't see the boy. His footsteps sounded heavier than a 15 year olds' should.

"Hi . I'm Ramirez Carlos Martino but please call me" The boy's accent sounds familiar almost similar to mine.

"Nice to meet you Carlos. Carlos could you come here please?" Stephanie looked in my direction. I growled in response and glared at her through my newspaper. She called my name once more and I groaned.

I'm becoming_ more_ and _more_ like my father-in-law everyday.

Reluctantly I placed my newspaper in my chair before I walked to the hallway. I stood directly in front of the boy and my eyes widened a fraction.  
Oh shit.

The boy was tall as Stephanie kind of skinny but he had muscles. Wearing black from head to toe with an almost blank color of his skin was nearly as dark as mine making me think back to his accent. He must be Cuban.

"Nice to meet you Sir." He held his hand out and I shook it staring straight in to the boy's eyes. They were dark but I could see a little fear behind his confidence and had a stare down until we heard Sera's shoes clicking down the stairs.

"Carlos!" Seraphina said walking toward us. They both touched the back of their necks as soon as they were near each other.

_That's weird._

She smiled at him,he smiled brightly at her. Steph smiled at them and I wanted to gag.

"Can we go now?" Sera asked while pulling the Ramirez to the door. "Yes but be home at a decent time. It's a lot of crazies outside tonight." Stephanie warned.

_Ha you would know!_

She glared at me with a knowing look on her face.I guess she finally got her ESP.

"No Batman _you_ said that _out loud_."She smirked.

Shit. I never do that.

The boy opened the door and began to guide Sera to the Rangeman SUV outside. Before he reached back to pull the door knob we had an unspoken conversation.

**Hurt my daughter and you will disappear.**

He nodded and turned around to Sera who smiled at him. Steph held the door as they walked down the driveway. I walked back to my chair and heard Seraphina make a corny joke,I saw them through the window. The wind was blowing her wild curly hair in her face but I could see the smile on her looked down at her with his arm around her shoulder he smiled and said 'Babe'.

An unknown feeling washed over me it was like watching us.I knew Stephanie heard him and I realized that we were actually watching us.

I knew I wouldn't like the kid.

I opened my newspaper again and sunk down in my chair by the time Stephanie walked into the living room.

"Did you see that?" I could hear the smile in her voice as she sat on the other side of the paper.I slid my blank face into place as I lowered my paper.

"See what?"

"I know you are not that clueless Batman." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sera and Ramirez. The way that they interact with each other. Do you know who they remind me of?" She obviously implying the same thing that I was thinking but I wasn't going to say it.

"No,who?" I raised an eyebrow raising my newspaper to hide my amusement.

"Us. Ranger!"  
"Really? I never would have thought that." Steph snorted and narrowed her eyes,I chuckled at her reaction.

"I was thinking the same thing so now I know what's going to happen the next time they want to go out..."

"And what's that?"

"An entire shift of Merry Men will be there the monitor and observe the kid." I finished with a small shrug and found myself receiving the "Burg" glare.

"Ranger."

"Babe." I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

* * *

**950 words.**


End file.
